


看呀，我的裙子有口袋！

by narraci



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Annette, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Minor Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, They're like 19 though, Underage Drinking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 派对的前五分钟尚能忍受，希尔凡把他介绍给了这里的主人库罗德·冯·里刚，他和希尔凡都主修商科专业，让帝弥托利都有些慎重起来，一在其他商科学生旁边，希尔凡就会显得特别傻逼。第六分钟其实还不错，因为库罗德提到他阿姨养了只猫，然后菲力克斯立刻离开去摸猫了。第八分钟的时候，事态急转直下，有一个不属于菲力克斯四人小团体的人对他说话了。“菲力克斯，菲————————力克斯，菲力克斯，嗨！”菲力克斯转身，是雅妮特·多米尼克。菲力克斯不想参加库罗德·冯·里刚的无聊派对，但一个非常热情、非常醉的小红毛改变了他的夜晚。
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 7





	看呀，我的裙子有口袋！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look At My Skirt, It Has Pockets!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199658) by [halcyon_autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_autumn/pseuds/halcyon_autumn). 



> 感谢作者给我授权！！  
> modern au is my lifeline  
> end notes没有全部翻译，点击原链接可以发现作者推

派对开始八分钟后，菲力克斯就决定他要去杀了希尔凡。这不是他第一次做出这种决定了，从他们五岁的时候，希尔凡喊他“矮子”，到上个礼拜，希尔凡没征求他的意见（多半是因为他知道菲力克斯不会同意的）就在他们的小宿舍里办了场派对，他沿着斜坡走回宿舍，晚上的小组学习已经让他筋疲力尽，结果他发现他们的房间里挤满了陌生人，最后他不得不在英谷莉特的地板上过了一夜。她奇怪的室友多洛缇雅还老是问他一些私人问题，比如“你是什么系的？”或者“你是哪里人？”，让他很生气。

不过这一次，他是真的打算去杀了希尔凡，还有英谷莉特，最后将会是帝弥托利。希尔凡总是试图拽他去参加校园里的每场派对，糟糕的是，这一次英谷莉特也附和他，“菲力克斯，你至少应该试试和别人来往。”三天前她对他说。

“不，我不需要。”

“不，你需要，”英谷莉特脸上露出了那种她准备开始说教了的神情，不论艰险，她都会说出来，“你学习，你健身，然后你就在房间里生闷气。”

“我和希尔凡住一块儿，要是你，你也会生闷气的。”

英谷莉特双手环胸，“这就是为什么你得去认识更多的人！连帝弥托利都会参加的，他几乎都不离开图书馆的！”

“不要。”

理论上这事儿本来应该就此结束了，但英谷莉特十分地固执，而希尔凡十分地烦人，所以他们抓住每个机会来说服菲力克斯，就连帝弥托利最后都给他发消息说他希望菲力克斯能参加这个派对。最终他投降了，因为他愚蠢地认为要是花几个小时待在派对上就能让他们都闭嘴，那也是值得的。于是他们四个人一同涌入希尔凡超大的SUV，驶向山顶上，某个有钱孩子的阿姨的房子。是希尔凡在政治科学课上认识的，或者是某个派对，又或者两次都是同一个女孩，菲力克斯记不住每个希尔凡认识的人，希尔凡过于该死的外向了。

希尔凡停车的时候，菲力克斯留意到房子很大，是那种时髦的琢石外墙，有着宽大的窗户和拱形入口。英谷莉特看上去很受震动，所以应该很贵。

派对的前五分钟尚能忍受，希尔凡把他介绍给了这里的主人库罗德·冯·里刚，他和希尔凡都主修商科专业，让帝弥托利都有些慎重起来，一在其他商科学生旁边，希尔凡就会显得特别傻逼。第六分钟其实还不错，因为库罗德提到他阿姨养了只猫，然后菲力克斯立刻离开去摸猫了。第八分钟的时候，事态急转直下，有一个不属于菲力克斯四人小团体的人对他说话了。

“菲力克斯，菲————————力克斯，菲力克斯，嗨！”

菲力克斯转身，是雅妮特·多米尼克，他见过最矮也最热情的人。他们一起选了基础生物大课，今年开始时还被安排进了同一小组项目。菲力克斯很肯定她在同时选修两门完全不相干的专业，好像是土木工程学和人类学。“你好，雅妮特。”他冷冷地说，好吧他可真够尴尬的。

雅妮特对着他眉开眼笑，就好像他们是什么亲密的朋友似的，“菲力克斯，你好呀！你开始看生物阅读材料了吗？”她身体向前倾，突然就进入了菲力克斯的个人空间，“我要告诉你一个秘密，它真的很无聊。”

“是吗？”他问，在小组活动的时候她从来没有这么对他说过话，包括他们上课有几次坐在一块儿时也没有，他们唯一的交流就是他占了一个她想要的座位，然后她叫他“坏蛋”。但当雅妮特更靠近他时，他从她的呼吸中捕捉到了一丝啤酒的气味，酒醉解释了……这一切，“好吧，那糟透了。”

“我连一章都读不完，”她对他说，“我应该在家继续读的，但我不想这样，梅戚说服我来参加派对，这是我第一个大学派对，我想看起来美美的。”

菲力克斯没想到会面对这样一场仿佛快乐情绪连续雪崩的场面，她看上去确实很漂亮，一条齐膝的宝蓝色短裙，配着一身淡黄色衬衫，或者是短上衣，他也不知道到底叫什么，“你看上去很好看，”他说，然后微微皱眉，这会不会太正式了？他应该再说些别的什么吗？雅妮特的表情突然非常专注，菲力克斯慌了，“抱歉，我……”

“菲力克斯，”雅妮特轻轻地说，“菲力克斯，看呀，”她把手塞进她的裙子，“看呀！我的裙子有口袋！”

他眨了眨眼，“呃，挺好的。” 

好像这还不够似的，雅妮特抓住他的两只手强行把它们都塞进了她所说的裙子口袋里，“看到了吗！”她高兴地说，“它们好大呀！我都可以放一个计算器在里面！”

菲力克斯试图忽视自己通红的脸，他们站得非常近，要是他不小心活动一下手指就会通过裙子的面料摸到她的腿，“你就不能用你的手机吗？”

雅妮特没理他，“一整个图形计算器！”她兴奋地说。

“我是说，”菲力克斯说，“我应该也可以在我的口袋里放一整个图形计算器。”

雅妮特伸展起身子，立起她令人惊叹的整个身高，愤怒地瞪着他的牛仔裤，她还是没有松开菲力克斯的手，“为什么你的口袋这么大，你这个混蛋？”她说，“你都在里面放什么？”

他差点笑出声，帝弥托利和希尔凡喝醉时要么狂乱要么阴郁，而另一方面，英谷莉特只喝醉过一次，对和她一起玩啤酒乒乓游戏的人来说很不幸，这让她变得更加地激烈，更加地好胜。雅妮特喝醉时生气的样子有些可爱，就算她在他对发号施令，“唔，我在里面放钱包，我的手机，一把刀，车钥……”

雅妮特打断了他，“一把刀？”她命令道，“我要看。”

即使是菲力克斯也有不要在一个派对上挥刀的常识，“只是为了紧急情况，”他说，试图从她的掌控中挣脱自己的手，对于一个娇小的人来说她的力气令人惊奇的大，“是把非常小的刀，在我被童子军开除前学会怎么用的。”

帝弥托利完成了整个童子军的事情，还获得了雄鹰勋章，但菲力克斯的领队说菲力克斯很“难搞”，还会“恐吓其他的男孩”，这会很奇怪吗？他以前从来没有在意过这类评价，不过他可能不应该告诉雅妮特自己在11岁时曾有多么调皮捣蛋。

幸运的是，雅妮特只关心小刀本身，“我可以在我的口袋里放把刀。”她对他说话的口气就好像她刚刚告诉整个世界她解决了全球饥荒问题。

“唔，你们两个还好吗？”

菲力克斯转身，他的手仍在雅妮特的口袋里，库罗德站在门口，看着他和雅妮特，帝弥托利站在库罗德身后，表现出了一种得体的困惑。菲力克斯突然意识到，他站在走廊里，身体靠近雅妮特，手在她的裙子口袋里，看起来该有多奇怪。

“事情不是看上去的那样。”他说，但并不确定看上去究竟是怎样，然后希尔凡和英谷莉特出现在帝弥托利与库罗德身后，要不是雅妮特还死死抓着他的手，他现在就要以手捂脸了。

“你们好呀，”希尔凡注视着眼前这幅静止的画面，“菲力克斯，你好像已经交到朋友了。”

“我在给菲力克斯看我的口袋。”雅妮特高兴地说，菲力克斯能看出希尔凡正在死命思考这是不是什么双关语。

菲力克斯怒视着所有人，“雅妮特，请松开我的手。”

雅妮特愉快地说，“好的。”然后放开了他的手，英谷莉特喃喃，“我刚刚是不是听到菲力克斯说‘请’了？”

每个人都很尴尬地盯着他们，除了雅妮特，醉酒使她对社交尴尬免疫了，还有库罗德，别人的尴尬好像是他的养分。过了一会儿，雅妮特四处张望，然后说，“噢我应该去给梅戚看我的口袋，”她抓住菲力克斯的胳膊，“帮我找找梅戚。”

“谁？”菲力克斯问。

雅妮特着急地晃着他的手臂，“梅尔赛德司·冯·马尔特利兹，她是我世界上最好的朋友，她还很漂亮，”她微笑着说，然后伸出一根手指指着菲力克斯的下巴，“但你不准勾搭她，因为你是个坏人。”

他几乎能看到希尔凡溢于言表的兴奋，“你说的对，奇怪的小红毛，”希尔凡兴高采烈地说，“菲力克斯是个坏人。”

“住嘴吧。”菲力克斯嘶嘶地说，他说不好，但库罗德和帝弥托利看上去都在憋笑。

“是的，”雅妮特眼睛睁得大大地，对希尔凡说，“他在生物课上偷了我的座位。”

“简直是犯罪。”库罗德装腔作势地用手遮住嘴，惊恐地说。

菲力克斯对他竖了个中指。

英谷莉特这时开口了，与其说是同情菲力克斯，不如说她就是喜欢掌控局势，“我们不能让她一个人在派对上闲晃，她喝醉了，我们得找到她的朋友。”

“我没喝醉。”雅妮特醉醺醺地说。

菲力克斯清了清喉咙，“我会看着她，帮她找到她朋友的。”五双眼睛一起看向他，菲力克斯脸红得有点像个傻子，试着无视他们。

帝弥托利笑着说，“你是个好人。”

“是呀，”希尔凡笑得就好像提前过生日了，“不可思议地好。”

他需要一些新朋友，尤其在他杀掉他现在所有的朋友之后。

“来吧。”他咕哝地说，轻轻拖着雅妮特，雅妮特一定是忘了他曾偷了她的座位，因为她就这样跟着他去了隔壁房间。库罗德的学院派对和其他少有的几次希尔凡成功拽着他去的那些的派对没太大不同，除了酒看上去更贵一些，来自流行榜的音乐仍旧很刺耳，陌生人挤满了每个房间，聊天，大笑，偶尔还偷偷溜去房子里更隐秘的空间，他抓着雅妮特，生怕她被人群冲散，至于雅妮特，她哼着什么，他仔细地听了听，发现她在跟着背景里播放的流行乐唱歌——但是把歌词里每个“女孩”都改成了“松鼠”。

要他老实说的话，这让歌词听上去更有趣了。

“好了，”一到客厅他就问，“梅戚长什么样？”

“漂亮极了，”雅妮特说，这一点用都没有，“嗯，她还是个护理系学生。”

“她长什么样子？”菲力克斯这次说得更慢了些，仿佛只要他说得足够慢就能穿透笼罩着雅妮特脑子的酒精迷雾，她才是那个想要找到梅戚的人诶，“我们得找到她。”

“噢，”雅妮特睁大了眼睛，“我能找到她。”

菲力克斯来得及阻止她之前，她就跳上了旁边的椅子，大声喊道，“梅——尔——赛——德——司——”

房间里所有人都瞪着他们，菲力克斯考虑扔下雅妮特，但他实际上磨着牙怒视着所有人，直到他们选择回到自己之前的谈话中，然后他对雅妮特说，“请从椅子上下来，也不要再大喊大叫了。”

雅妮特好像没听到他，她以一种医生进行脑科手术程度的专注扫视了整个房间，然后，突然地，她跌下椅子，他赶紧扶住她，她说，“菲力克斯，菲力克斯，她不在这儿。”

“她也许在其他房间，”菲力克斯说，但雅妮特似乎不是很舒服，他僵硬地伸出手在她的肩膀上拍了拍，“呃，没事的，我们会找到她的。”

“人们有时候就是离开了，”菲力克斯领着她去另一个房间时，雅妮特说，他正试图让她避开所有的椅子，以免她又灵光一现，“我爸爸也离开了，但梅尔赛德司要比我爸爸好很多。”

“你爸爸离开了是什么意思？”菲力克斯问，扫视着房间，一个护理系学生究竟该长成什么样子？

“他抛下了我和我妈妈，”雅妮特的声音变得很轻，有些沉寂，所有的快乐都消失了，“我听说他有可能在这里教书，但我没能找到他，我找得很努力很努力。”

菲力克斯注视着雅妮特的眼睛，“你爸爸是个混蛋，”他坚定地说，“如果他离开了你，那是他的损失。”

有一瞬间，雅妮特完全没有任何表情，菲力克斯的心都提到了喉咙口，他是否让她更难过了？他是在试着安慰她，他知道他很不擅长这类事，但该死的，他努力了，她会哭吗？他有伤害到她吗？

雅妮特展开双臂把菲力克斯拖下来，拥抱了他，“你人真好，很抱歉我说你是个坏人。”

雅妮特没放开他，慢慢地，他也抬起双手，回应了拥抱，因为他也不知道还能做些什么，“你还因为我有个大口袋就喊我混蛋。”他指出，雅妮特的身高刚好到他的下巴，让他的心砰砰狂跳，她能听到他胸膛里的跳动吗？

雅妮特退后一些，死死地盯着他，“这个我不会抱歉的，它们太大了，菲力克斯，十分地可疑。”

菲力克斯努力不去管自己烧红的脸，移开了视线，每次她说出他的名字，他的胸口就会感到温暖，“抱歉我的口袋有这么可疑，我会让它们，呃，更值得信任些的。”

这话起了作用，雅妮特很认真地点头，她没再次拥抱他，但她牵起他的手，兴高采烈地摇着他的手穿过房间，他们看上去一定很像某些卡通片里蹦蹦跳跳穿过田野的角色，但菲力克斯不想甩开自己的手，雅妮特看上去是那么高兴。

他们最终在室外找到了梅尔赛德司，靠着一棵树，正和杜笃·莫利纳洛在亲热，菲力克斯记得杜笃好像是帝弥托利的健身伙伴。尽管菲力克斯和雅妮特找到他们时，梅尔赛德司的腿环着杜笃的腰，两个人忘情地深吻，但他们看上去都对此十分地坦然，杜笃认出菲力克斯时甚至庄重地点了点头，梅尔赛德司从杜笃身上滑下来，喊道，“噢，安妮！”

“我们找到你啦！”雅妮特喊。

“你跟我说你不会喝酒的，”梅尔赛德司说，“我以为你会和卡斯帕尔还有林黏在一起呢，你刚才是在一个人瞎溜达吗？”

“他们太无聊啦，所以我改主意了，”雅妮特说，“然后我看到了菲力克斯，就想和他说说话，”她凑近梅尔赛德司，好像要告诉她什么秘密，但她的声音仍旧很响，“他是个混蛋。”

“哦？”梅尔赛德司说，她的表情没有变化，但她的口气里的某种东西暗示着她已经想好了杀了菲力克斯后该把尸体埋在哪儿。

“她只是很失望我的口袋比她的大，”菲力克斯赶紧解释，“就这样而已。”

“是呀，”雅妮特抓着梅尔赛德司的袖子，“男人的口袋为什么更大？不公平！”

“太不公平了，”梅尔赛德司同意，她看向菲力克斯，她的笑容不再隐隐透着谋杀意图了，让菲力克斯松了口气，“谢谢你照看她，我想我和杜笃最好带她回家了，她明天将经历她第一次宿醉体验。”

菲力克斯模棱两可地嗯了声，雅妮特好像忘了他还在这儿，开始滔滔不绝地告诉杜笃她在网飞看的某些电视剧，菲力克斯想说些什么夺回她的注意力，但他大脑一片空白。

“你知道，”梅尔赛德司说，“要是你给我你的号码，我明天会告诉你她是不是没事了。”

“为什么我要这么做？”菲力克斯问，仍看着雅妮特，他该对她说晚安吗？这会合适吗？

梅尔赛德司笑了，“噢，因为你觉得她很漂亮，而且你花了你整个晚上来确保她的安全，我想你应该会想约她出去，一旦我确认了你不是什么连环杀人狂，你就能问我要她的号码。”

菲力克斯觉得他的耳朵尖都烧起来了，“好吧，”他喃喃道，半是愤怒半是感激地把自己的号码输入梅尔赛德司的手机，“唔，雅妮特？晚安。”雅妮特转身，用她明亮的蓝眼睛注视着他。

“晚安，菲力克斯！”

他看着他们三个人离开，杜笃的手臂环着梅尔赛德司的肩膀，雅妮特走在他们身边，跟他们讲派对的事情，还不小心绊到自己一两次，然后他转身回到派对中。

菲力克斯一脚刚踏进房子，希尔凡竟然离开了正和他聊天的女孩，径直向他走来，“菲，那个和你十分亲密的漂亮女孩是谁呀？”

菲力克斯怒视着他，但这一点都没影响到希尔凡的兴奋之情，“她和我一起上生物课，我只是帮她找到她的朋友。”

这个解释让情况更糟了，希尔凡咧着嘴笑，就好像猫看到了老鼠，“哦？我通常不会跟我的生物课同学动手动脚的。”

“你会，”菲力克斯说，“好几个，大三的时候还有一个在走廊里拿书砸你，因为你劈腿了。”

“实际上她是我的化学课同学，”希尔凡说，热情丝毫未减，“还有，别转移话题，你的手都伸到她裙子里了。”

“我又不是你，”菲力克斯咕哝着，“她就是发现自己的裙子有口袋太激动了，能别提了吗？”

他知道希尔凡不会不提的，这只不过才是开端，这时一个绿色头发的女孩走进来，希尔凡的脸色突然闪过一道明显的恐惧，“噢，我们该走了。”

“是你睡过的人吗？”菲力克斯问，希尔凡紧紧贴着墙边，偷偷躲在家具后面，试图从门边逃走，但他太高了，实在没法藏，就好像一条大丹狗想把自己藏在消防栓后面。

“不是的，”希尔凡说，微微弯下膝盖，那样他就没显得那么高了，其实没什么用，“她是我企业会计课的教师助理，因为生病所以我这周申请了论文延期。”

“但你没病啊。”

“这就是重点不是吗，菲力克斯？”

他们最终躲到了门外的灌木丛里，就好像回到了他们十六岁时，刚刚用卫生纸挂满别人的房子，希尔凡给其他人发消息，说他们该走了，菲力克斯怒气冲冲看着他，起码雅妮特不用目睹这些，他们就像两个傻子。

英谷莉特出来时双手环胸，皱着眉头，帝弥托利接着也出来了，库罗德跟着他，笑着说，“我们以后可以找个时间继续探讨新古典主义艺术。”

帝弥托利脸红了，“我……太抱歉了，我有时停不下来。”

“没关系。”库罗德冲帝弥托利挤了个眼色，对他们挥了挥手，才回去自己的派对里。

希尔凡眉毛抽筋地问，“你真的花了二十分钟跟库罗德说你那些傻乎乎的艺术玩意儿以为这就算调情了？”

“没有。”帝弥托利拘谨地回答，脸微微发红。

希尔凡看上去在挑战自己的耐心，“我们走吧，我明天教你究竟怎么跟人调情。”

“不用了，谢谢你。”帝弥托利坚定地说，他们一起走向车子。

英谷莉特坐副驾驶，所以帝弥托利和菲力克斯挤在后座，帝弥托利和英谷莉特在说希尔凡不该欺骗他的教师助理，菲力克斯注视着窗外，想着雅妮特是不是已经到家了，其他人的声音都变成了模糊的背景音。要是他现在给梅尔赛德司发消息问雅妮特是不是还好会不会太奇怪了？很有可能。

“希尔凡，你敢！”电台里传出班卓琴和弦声，英谷莉特嘶嘶地说，希尔凡是他们四个里唯一一个喜欢乡村音乐的，他很乐意把这当作某种武器，英谷莉特勇敢地想要换台，希尔凡拍开了她的手，肯尼·切斯尼开始唱歌了，其他三个人抱怨连连。希尔凡跑着调和着歌一起唱，每次他厌烦了他们的说教，乡村音乐就是他报复的手段。

第二天早上，希尔凡一边写邮件一边咒骂把菲力克斯吵醒了，他的教师助理好像昨天晚上看到他了，然后给他发了邮件祝贺他这么快就康复了，她还告诉他现在他的论文会因为没按时提交而扣掉10%的分数。菲力克斯翻了个白眼，告诉希尔凡这全是他自己的错，然后拿起手机查看消息。

他的手机只有一条新消息提醒，菲力克斯打开消息，希望是梅尔赛德司告诉他雅妮特没事，但结果他看到一个陌生的号码。

555-1957：嗨，菲力克斯！我是雅妮特，我从梅戚的手机里拿到你的号码，我很抱歉昨天晚上对你大喊大叫了。  
555-1957：我还叫你混蛋了。  
555-1957：还试图偷你的刀。

“菲力克斯？”希尔凡从他的手机上抬头，眯起眼睛，“你在笑吗？”

“没有。”菲力克斯说着，开始回消息。

菲力克斯：实际上和你在一起要比看着我的室友勾搭他看到的每个女孩有趣多了。

雅妮特没有讨厌他，她还想和他继续聊天，也许，如果他们聊得不错，他会试着约她出去，一些没那么正式的地方，比方说咖啡馆或者其他人们约会时会去的那些地方。

“你绝对在笑，菲，别动，我要拍照留证。”

菲力克斯用被子蒙住头，这样希尔凡就看不到他在等雅妮特的回复时露出的笑容了。

**Author's Note:**

> 朱迪丝回家后发现库罗德办了个派对，还告诉所有人她是他阿姨：你都干了些啥！！！
> 
> Please click the link to the original fic for more personal notes (twitter etc.) I don't translate in here, thanks!


End file.
